Guardians Rising (TCG)
|jasetnum=67 |jarelease=March 17, 2017 |numdecks=2 |deck1= |deck1type= |deck2= |deck2type= |prevset=Collection Sun/Collection Moon |japrevset=Collection Sun/Collection Moon |japrevsetname=Collection Sun/Collection Moon |nextset=To Have Seen the Battle Rainbow/Darkness that Consumes Light |janextset=To Have Seen the Battle Rainbow/Darkness that Consumes Light |janextsetname=To Have Seen the Battle Rainbow/Darkness that Consumes Light }} Pokémon TCG: ''Sun & Moon—Guardians Rising'' (Japanese: キミを待つ島々 Islands Await You and アローラの月光 Alolan Moonlight) is the name given to the second main expansion of cards from the Sun & Moon Series of the Pokémon Trading Card Game (the Sun & Moon Era in Japan). The set continues to feature Generation VII and in the card game, with a focus on the guardian deities. Description Island Guardians, Ready for Battle! Visit Alola for Pokémon fun, from the beaches to the mountain peaks—and discover new traditions and new challenges! Meet the island guardians Tapu Koko-GX and Tapu Lele-GX, and sharpen your skills with Kahuna Hala and Captain Mallow! Be amazed by the secret powers of Kommo-o-GX, Lycanroc-GX, Metagross-GX, Sylveon-GX, Toxapex-GX, Vikavolt-GX, and many more! Come to the islands, and seize the power of the Pokémon TCG: Sun & Moon—Guardians Rising expansion! Information Guardians Rising is the name given to the second main expansion of the Sun & Moon Series of the Pokémon Trading Card Game. In Japan, it was released as the Islands Await You · Alolan Moonlight subsets that make up the second expansion block in the Pokémon Card Game Sun & Moon Era. It is based on Pokémon Sun and Moon, featuring Generation VII and the first two guardian deities, and . The subsets were released on March 17, 2017 in Japan and the English expansion on May 5, 2017. Guardians Rising contains 169 cards, including 12 new and several Pokémon native to the Alola region. The Japanese equivalent Islands Await You and Alolan Moonlight each feature 50 cards, with Islands Await You featuring Tapu Koko and Alolan Moonlight featuring . The English release brings together the release of the two Japanese subsets, the , released on January 27, 2017, as well as the remaining cards from the , released on December 15, 2016. Upon purchasing a booster box of either subset in Japan, patrons received an exclusive based on which booster box they purchase. was handed out for Islands Await You while was handed out for Alolan Moonlight. |Grass|||Water Web Holo exclusive}} |Fire|||Reverse Holo Promo (Guardians Rising Season 1), May 2017}} |Fire|||Water Web Holo exclusive}} |Water||| exclusive}} |Water|||Cosmos Holo stamp exclusive}} |Water||| stamp exclusive}} |Water|||Yellow A Alternate art exclusive}} |Lightning|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Lightning|||Reverse Holo Promo (Guardians Rising Season 2), June 2017}} |Psychic||| exclusive}} |Psychic|||1st Place Reverse Holo (Guardians Rising Season) League Challenge Promo}} |Psychic|||2nd Place Reverse Holo (Guardians Rising Season) League Challenge Promo}} |Psychic|||3rd Place Reverse Holo (Guardians Rising Season) League Challenge Promo}} |Psychic|||4th Place Reverse Holo (Guardians Rising Season) League Challenge Promo}} |Psychic|||Reverse Holo Promo (Guardians Rising Season 3), July 2017}} |Psychic|||Non Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Psychic|||Non Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Psychic||| exclusive}} |Psychic|||Cracked Ice Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Fighting|||Non Holo exclusive}} |Metal|||Cracked Ice Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Fairy||| exclusive}} |Item|||Reverse Holo (Guardians Rising Season) League Cup Promo}} |Item|||Reverse Holo (Guardians Rising Season) League Cup Staff Promo}} |Item|||Reverse Holo 2019 Season International Championships Oceania promo}} |Item|||Reverse Holo 2019 Season International Championships Oceania promo - Staff}} |Item|||Reverse Holo 2019 Season International Championships Oceania promo - Top 8}} |Item|||Reverse Holo 2019 Season International Championships Oceania promo - Champion}} |Item|||Reverse Holo 2019 Season International Championships Europe promo}} |Item|||Reverse Holo 2019 Season International Championships Europe promo - Staff}} |Item|||Reverse Holo 2019 Season International Championships Europe promo - Top 8}} |Item|||Reverse Holo 2019 Season International Championships Europe promo - Champion}} |Item|||Reverse Holo 2019 Season International Championships North America promo}} |Item|||Reverse Holo 2019 Season International Championships North America promo - Staff}} |Item|||Reverse Holo 2019 Season International Championships North America promo - Top 8}} |Item|||Reverse Holo 2019 Season International Championships North America promo - Champion}} |Item|||Reverse Holo Promo (Team Up Season 2), March 2019}} |Item|||Reverse Holo Promo (Team Up Season 1), February 2019}} |Supporter|||Reverse Holo (Guardians Rising Season) Regional Championship Promo}} |Supporter|||Reverse Holo (Guardians Rising Season) Regional Championship Staff Promo}} |Item|||Reverse Holo Promo (Team Up Season 3), April 2019}} |Item|||Reverse Holo Promo (Unbroken Bonds Season 2), June 2019}} Set lists Pack Artwork In other languages 알로라의 달빛 |pt_br=Guardiões Ascendentes |ru=Восхождение Хранителей Voskhozhdeniye Khraniteley |es=Albor de Guardianes }} de:Stunde der Wächter (TCG) es:Sol y Luna (TCG): Albor de Guardianes fr:Soleil et Lune Gardiens Ascendants it:Guardiani Nascenti (GCC) ja:ポケモンカードゲーム サン&ムーン 拡張パック アローラの月光 zh:守护神崛起（集换式卡片）